sonic_the_hedgehog_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Akari
Akira is a female husky that originated in the Mobius universe like her dark and a vampire anti mobius counterpart Nikki The Husky as well unlike Her evil counterpart Akira fights on the side of good unlike Nikki who's in the line between good and evil Which she a half vampire as well But however she sometimes admittedly goes to the dark side when she wants to. Appearances Akira share some the same appearance is just like her counterpart Nikki and some ways but wear a somewhat different outfits as well but shows to be kinda resemblance of her. History Not Much about Akira she was born all crystal island with her family which however a year befor the King and Queen begins to gave birth to a child name Nikki which however there was a destruction that was coming Maxis friend who however betrayed the Upier clan and feel in love with Nikki's mother attack everybody which however her parents decide to go to another dimension timeline which was sonic timeline which stay stay there for 9 years not telling their daughter about the destruction however Anzu back in the dimension timeline grew up helping her family the start of war however that the King King King return without the princess leaving her back into sonic timeline for safety she begins to help them in the war but however they have surrender with her family told her to run to lead to safety which however her family was capture as well leaving anzu to survive on her own. Darkness Sega 6 years later as she grew up into a teenager looking for her parents but there was no luck for her to find them however she bump and to a girl who looks very resemblance like her asking the mysterious girl how did she got here after finding out that she was not born into Sonic timeline the whole entire time while she was there after dr. Eggman never told her about nothing she explained to anzu that she came back to her dimension timeline to find some answers where she was born. Anzu explain to her that she's been looking for her parents for years but there was no luck finding them but never gave up to search for them the two of them decided to go on a never ending request to find out about what's going on while they was walking they stop by seeing a old men being crushed to death and hurt a lot Nikki decided to help him. as the old man appears to be Paul Rosabel Nikki's grandfather became completely shocked that his own daughter never told him about his granddaughters existence finding out that his own granddaughter been alive this whole entire time 416 years as anzu became completely shocked that she was the lost princess that disappeared for 16 years her father's enemy nemesis told his minions to attack them Paul eventually sacrifice himself to save his granddaughter and her friend she wanted to go back to help her grandfather but however the best thing to do for the both of them was the run meanwhile while the two of them begin to continue to walk anzu begins to ask her what's her grandfather alright Nikki begins to worry about her grandfather as well. the two of them was stopped by knuckles which however is Sonic's best friend and rival but she begins to know this that he's not the knuckles that she knew from Sonics timeline he begins to toy with her emotions finding out that her weakness what Sonic the Hedgehog he spent sonic but realize he wasn't responded he he force Sonic to battle her but accidentally killed him by mistake Nikki and anzu watch what happened Nicki admitted her feelings for Sonic crying emotional and physical tell him that he was the coolest guy on earth that she ever met had died in her hands anzu ask Nikki was she okay. after knuckles begins to provoke her and mocking for what she did tell him to stop pushing her over the edge but refuse to listen after pushing her to the edge for too long she snapped into physical rage as anzu watching Nikki turn into her demonic evil split personality called Amelia as Amelia who took over Nikki's mind and body who combined as one anzu ask Nikki to stop but was no longer in control of herself she watch as Nikki grab knuckles hand squeezing it Nikki/ Amelia both ask knuckles how does it feel to be in pain but decided to let him go after the battle was over she watches Nikki emotional crying killing the guy that she loved so much. While as they continue to travel Anzu who is scared of Nikki who is still in her ameila form they both was stop by Zavok who was the leader of the Deadly Six along with Zazz and Zomom with Zor With Zeena who was back at the Castle with their master. became impressed with them but became shock that Nikki returns from disappearing from her dimension timeline for 16 years anzu tells Nikki to becareful ask they attack them Nikki use cherry blossom to save anzu but got stabbed by sliver however Nikki stabbed zor but anzu tells Nikki to stop which she did and they both continue to search for there family and every one else. Powers and Abilities Anzu share the Personality Anzu aka akira Relationships Nikki The Husky Anzu met Nikki when she went back into her timeline dimension Pics of anzu Pics of anzu